Gaja
Gaja are a race of female fiends, they are formidable on land, but even more deadly in water. They are medium sized fiends, making it possible to Izuna Drop them, their main weapons are two katar blades that they hold in each hand. Later in the game Zedonius is able to summon them at will. Gaja Fiends are a cross between monster fiends and demon fiends, as they bleed red blood, but their bodies disappear when killed like demons. Appearance Skeletal gorgon like serpent fiends, with a long tail, two arm, many spikes and a skull helmet on top of their head. The Silver Gaja are the basic Gaja, Red Gaja are the stronger and more advanced Gaja. Abilities and Powers Dual Katar Blades: The weapon of the Gaja, she'll stab and combo with her blades. The most lethal of the blade attacks is the grab, where she'll pin her enemy to the ground and relentlessly stab with her dual blades. Next is an aerial attack where she stands on her tail high up in the air and stabs downwards with her two blades, with such force that if blocking this will break the guard. Tail Attacks: Besides it's katar blades, she'll also attack with her tail, usually in combination with blade attacks. The strongest these tail attack is when she jumps in the air and slams down with her tail, this will also guard break if blocked. The Gaja will usually use her tail in combination with her Katars when doing combos, most of which are blockable and non guard break. Aquatic: The Gaja are most comfortable in water, they are fast agile swimmers making it difficult to fight in water. They can also burrow underground as well. Lighting: This is the only projectile that the Gajas have and they can only be used by the Blood variant. History Ninja Gaiden 2: Gajas were once beautiful mermaid like creatures, but indulged in pleasures until they lost their flesh, becoming hideous skeletal fiends. Ryu Hayabusa first encounters them in the Aqua Capital, they would appear many times to try and kill Ryu, as he kills every fiend that gets in his way. In hell they are summoned by Zedonius, fighting comfortably in lava as if it was water. Strategy *They are average enemies on land, but in water they can be very difficult, so try to avoid fighting them on water. *Izuna drop are effective on them as it's an instant kill, many players also find the Lunar Staff as the most effective weapon against them as it can perform Izuna Drop with only two hits in air. *In Water use the Gatling Spear Gun before they get close, once they are close, fight them while running on the water, they'll have the edge if you fight them underwater. *Watch out for their guard breaking moves, some of them are quickly followed up by grab moves or unbreakable attacks. *Overall they are not hard, but some of their attack do a lot of damage, but can be easily blocked or dodge. Trivia *Gaja are a cross between a Gorgon from Greek Mythology and a Naga from South East Asian Mythology. Although they resemble the Naga, typically a humanoid above waist and serpintine below the waistline, their backstory and corpse like appearance is similar to Medusa, a beautiful maiden cursed into a hideous Gorgon. Gallery File:Gajaconcept.jpg|Gaja concept art. File:Originalgajaconcept.jpg|Early version concept art. NG2_Art_Enemy_Gaja_Old_1.jpg|NG2: artwork of unused Gaja design Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Deceased